Nigel Gibbs
Nigel Gibbs (sometimes credited as Nigel D. Gibbs) is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Gibbs portrayed Agent James Franklin in "Seven Seconds". Filmography *Rake (2014) as Ed Chambers *Days of Our Lives (2013) as Edward Craig (2 episodes) *NCIS (2012) as Admiral Theodore Tully *Breaking Bad (2009-2011) as APD Detective Tim Roberts (4 episodes) *House M.D. (2010-2011) as Sanford Wells (4 episodes) *Lie to Me (2010) as John Agro *Beautiful Boy (2010) as Police Detective *Crash (2009) as Detective *Heroes (2009) as D.C. Police Lieutenant *The Unit (2009) as General Hayes *The Shield (2004-2008) as Assistant Chief Roy Phillips (14 episodes) *Eagle Eye (2008) as Callister Aide *Criminal Minds - "Seven Seconds" (2007) TV episode - Agent James Franklin *Lost (2007) as Funeral Director *Close to Home (2006-2007) as Judge Crenshaw (2 episodes) *Without a Trace (2007) as Dr. Gelson *Shark (2007) as Deputy Police Chief Hunter *Boston Legal (2004-2006) as Detective Wade Spindle/Court Officer (3 episodes) *The Jake Effect (2006) as Associate #2 *Right at Your Door (2006) as Another Officer *Charmed (2005) as Jonnah/Jonas (3 episodes) *Blind Justice (2005) as Lou Banyon *Desperate Housewives (2004) as FBI Agent (2 episodes) *Las Vegas (2004) as Special Agent Myer *Grounded for Life (2004) as Dr. Endicott *Boomtown (2003) as Alex Leonard *Matchstick Men (2003) as Holt *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) as Captain *Dark Blue (2002) as Pastor Dennis *The Jersey (2002) as Station Manager *The District (2002) as House Inspector *Angel (2002) as Doctor (credited as Nigel D. Gibbs) *Local Boys (2002) as Cop #1 *Dragonfly (2002) as Paramedic *Any Day Now (2001-2002) as Dr. Burke (3 episodes) *Emergency Room: Code Red (2001) as Dr. Bridge (video game, voice) *American Pie 2 (2001) as Cop *Judging Amy (2001) as Judge Birk *Leading with the Right (2000) as Frank Lehrner *The West Wing (2000) as Aide #2 *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) as General Store *Hang Time (1999) as Officer Hayes *Profiler (1999) as Rachel's Superior *Dharma & Greg (1998) as John *ER (1998) as Matson *City of Angels (1998) as Doctor *The Pretender (1997) as Dewey *House of Frankenstein (1997) as Smith *Bartender (1997) as Pipes *Chicago Hope (1997) as Joe *Melrose Place (1992-1996) as Detective Wylie/Police Officer (7 episodes) *The Truth About Cats & Dogs (1996) as Newscast Auditioner *Tracey Takes On... (1996) as Prosecutor *Up Close & Personal (1996) as WFIL Floor Manager *Diagnosis Murder (1996) as Officer #3 *Deadly Games (1995) as Prosecutor *Xtro 3: Watch the Skies (1995) as Smythe *Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) as Bootlegger *Seinfeld (1995) as Tenant #2 *Models Inc. (1994-1995) as Stu Jackson/Adam's Attorney (2 episodes) *Sisters (1994) as Dr. Chase *Killing Obsession (1994) as Mechanic *White Mile (1994) as Director *Weird Science (1994) as Team Commander *Herman's Head (1994) as Reporter #2 *Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994) as Carjacker *Ghost in the Machine (1993) as Detective *Judgment Night (1993) as Cop #2 (credited as Nigel D. Gibbs) *Caught in the Act (1993) as Security Guard #1 *Murder, She Wrote (1990-1993) as Det. Len Thomas/Policeman (2 episodes) *Reasonable Doubts (1993) as Detective Bigelow *A Different World (1992) as Officer *Roseanne (1992) as Dr. Foster *Homefront (1991) as Joe *Coach (1991) as Orderly *Lifestories (1991) as Nichols *Hunter (1989-1991) as Security Guard/Sergeant/Officer (3 episodes) *Quantum Leap (1990) as Waiter *Matlock (1989-1990) as Police Officer (2 episodes) *Pump Up the Volume (1990) as Marshall *Ladies on Sweet Street (1990) as Detective *Deceptions (1990) as Policeman #2 *The Bold and the Beautiful (1990) as Jack *Faith (1990) as Captain Allen *The Case of the Hillside Stranglers (1989) as Inmate *Sledge Hammer! (1986) as Officer "Art Linkletter" *What's Happening Now! (1986) as Toasted Bun Customer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs